


The Perks of Having a Smartphone, Internet Access, and High Libido

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Harry and Draco sext for the first time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Kudos: 36





	The Perks of Having a Smartphone, Internet Access, and High Libido

Draco gapes at the picture on his phone screen. He doesn't know what he was expecting. His brain had sort of conjured up every variation of a dick pic that could possibly be sent. But all Draco can think right now as he stares is that he’s so into Harry fucking Potter that he can't stand it.

He doesn’t think he’s ever been hard this fast. When he gets up from the sofa to go to his bed, it’s almost painful. Draco gets ready and taps onto the camera app, and hopes to Merlin his response elicits a similar reaction. 

**Author's Note:**

> Draco definitely texted 'Scared, Potter?' right before this interaction. 
> 
> P.S. Harry is...above average ;)
> 
> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
